Icy Hearts
by Empv
Summary: Cupid is known to make people fall in love with a shot from her arrow but Cupid would never expected to fall in love with a guy who has white hair and a stick.
1. chapter 1:Nighttime

Up in the nighttime skies ,there was Cupid ! She had beautiful locks of pink hair, skin as white as snow and hearts on her cheeks and huge angel wings. She was wearing a Greek dress. Cupid was hanging out-just fooling around ,shooting people with her arrows to make them fall in love with each other. She was having such a good time until she bumped into someone while she was flying. It was a young boy. He had the same white skin as hers but with white hair and a blue hoodie and also holding a stick."Are you okay?" he asked. He gave her his hand.Cupid couldn't believe her eyes,such a handsome man ! She was very quiet when she stared into his blue eyes. "I said are you okay?" asked the boy."Yeah,I'm fine." said Cupid. She smoothed her hair."Good I'm glad to hear that! I'm Jack Frost ,by the way." said Jack. He pulls out his hand for a handshake."Cupid." Cupid as she shakes his hand while blushing."Oh my gosh ,he's so cute!" thought Cupid."Well ,wanna hangout?" asked Jack."Y-yes." said Cupid . They flew around having a good time.Cupid always wondered "why does everybody question her about, why doesnt she ever have a date herself?


	2. Chapter 2:Planning a Date

It was morning,Cupid was just flying around through the sky. She saw a 16 year old boy and a 14 year old girl with blond hair. "It was nice of you to come with me, Sophie." said Jamie."

"Anything for my big bro." said Sophie. Cupid continued watching the two teenagers walking together. She saw another teenage girl in the distance- she had black hair,dark but Sophie shouted out "Of course my brother will like you to come with us!" Mary giggled at Sophie as the group of three started walking."Hmmmm." Went Cupid as she watches them leave then sees Jamie looking at Mary blushing at her "I have a date to plan for those two." Said Cupid as she opens her big wings and flys off.


	3. Chapter 3:Operation:Mary and Jamie

Cupid followed the teenagers to see where are they going. It seemed to her that the three teenagers were going to a Store called Seven Eleven. The three teenagers stopped in front of the gates. It was Cupid's time to listen in, to hear what they are saying.

"Well, here we are at Seven Eleven.", said Jamie.

Mary and Sophie wowed at the sign. Jamie had a slight smile on his face. He looked up at the sign then, he turned around to face Mary and Sophie.

"Okay, we are here because my Mom decided that I should get food for lunch. "Seven Eleven has so much good food, I can't decide.", explained Jamie. Mary walked forward to him and puts her hands on his. Jamie looked into Mary's face. "Don't worry, we will find the right food for you.",said Mary.

Mary touched Jamie's cheek to make him look deeply into her eyes. Jamie's cheeks blush as red as a tomato. Sophie was all hyped up hoping for something to happen. That made Cupid look closely,but sadly,before anything could happen. Jamie stopped.

"I think we should go inside."He walked in through the gates of the store. Mary and Sophie followed him inside. Cupid analyzed on what she just saw. Her big wings opened very wide ready to take off.

"Well,I guess it's operation:Mary and Jamie time for me.", she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4:Aim And Fire

A few minutes later,right after Jamie,Mary, and ,Sophie went out the doors of Seven Eleven with their bags of food. Cupid looked more closely at Mary. There was a certain way she was turned to Jamie, talking to him, and giggling. Cupid saw this as a cue to start a romance between them. So, she got her arrow out placed it in her bow and focused until released it the arrow hit it on Mary! Which made Mary feel pain at first. It hit her stomach, that made Jamie alert asking himself

"Whats wrong with Mary? Mary came up all beautiful looking;1 which made Jamie blush really red "Hey handsome.

Mary flirty,"Oh uh hey your talking to me right?",asked Jamie nervously.

"Yes I'm talking to you silly." Said,Mary. as she goes closer to him.

"Um,okay,so what are you doing?", Jamie blushed more red, feeling nervous. This made Cupid confused. Why was he nervous? Was he supposed to love her back?

"How about let's continue walking, okay?"asked Jamie nervously. With a nervous smile on his face,

Mary responded blinking her eyes,flirting as they walked off. Sophie was in the background saying in disgust "Ugh romance blah."

As she follows them, Cupid watches them from behind,a little confused. What happened ?did Jamie didn't love Mary back. The bow and arrows always work but why not for Jamie and Mary?


	5. Chapter 5:Did I Do Something Bad?

In The Middle Of The Night~

Cupid was pacing around the roof of a house, talking to the moon,

"Did I do something bad? Sometimes, I don't understand what I am doing.",stated Cupid, "Do you understand?"

She asked the moon, but, of course, no response. This made Cupid feel like she is a little crazy. Talking to the moon made her sigh deeply. The Sandman's dreams streams come up which made her smile. She liked to see images of creatures and other things.

"Alright Sandman, what things you got me into this time?", asked Cupid.

Streams of sand got closer to her, making images of horses running on the sand. This made Cupid giggle. It made her feel better., watching Sandman's sandy images of creatures and other things. It always makes her feel better but what Cupid doesn't know further away from her was ,Jack Frost. He was watching,seeing that her happy makes him smile. The Easter Bunny was there. Jack Frost turned around to see him. The EasterBunny smirked at him.

"You like her.", he said. Jack Frost shook his head and blushed.

"No,I don't. She's just somebody I met up with." frowned Jack.


	6. Chapter 6:Jack Frost?

Cupid playfully played with the streams of sand seeing images of sailboats,dinosaurs walking and whales shooting water out of it's hole. It made her smile big, right across her face. She turned her head from side to side to look at more streams of sand. She saw two figures leaving on another roof of a house. One of those figures looked a little bit like Jack Frost! She couldn't be more happier to realize that was him! She decided to invite him to come and watch the sand streams with her. By the time she flew over there,they were already gone.

"Jack Frost?", she asked.

She looked around. She flew around from house to house looking for him. He was nowhere to be seen!

Cupid spotted a shadowy image down below her. She flew down to check it out. The shadowy image was in a dark alleyway near a building. She went to see the alleyway. It was filthy and it had graffiti on the walls and rats everywhere.

"Cupid.", echoed a sinister male voice.

Cupid's ear pricked up.

"Who was that!?", she shouted.

She saw the same shadowy image on the wall. This made Cupid quickly get her bow in arrows out in self defense. Then the shadowy image on the wall revealed a very dark figure with spikey hair sticking back.

"Do you really think arrows will defeat me?", he threatened with a creepy grin.

Cupid backed away in fear. Before she could back away more. Just in time, Jack Frost and the EasterBunny appeared right in front of her.

"Don't worry Cupid, I'll protect you! Right after, I'll deal with Pitch Black.", growled Jack Frost. He aimed his stick at the very the man.

"Wha-wha.", stuttered Cupid. She didnt know what to say or what is going on. When she was backing up more, two yetis jumped down behind her putting her in a red sack!


	7. Chapter 7:Ball Of Energy

A moment later, Cupid was tossed out of the red sack onto a wooden colorful floor below her.

"Ow!", she shouted as she landed.

She shook her head a little to clear the blur that she was seeing.

She realized that she was standing near Santa Clause himself! The Tooth Fairy,Sandman,The Easter Bunny and Jack Frost were all there too. Cupid got back to standing on her two feet. She looked around. She was shocked that she was now standing in Santa's workshop.

"Wow.", said Cupid, about how large the workshop is. She still can't believe that she is standing near the guardians in person! She had a big smile on her face.

"Uh, is she suppose to smile?", asked The EasterBunny towards Jack Frost.

"I don't remember you smiling when you first arrived.",said The EasterBunny.He was having a little flashback which made Jack Frost elbow him.

"Shut up.", he said.

Cupid quickly speeds up to them to shake each of their hands.

"Oh boy, I can't believe I'm meeting you guys in person!",she shouted excitedly.

She reached up to shake Jack's hand. She blushed and he blushed back. She knew she had met him before, but, she didn't say anything, she just shook Jack's hand.

She chuckled and zoomed around the workshop with her big angel wings flapping. "I can't believe I'm in Santa's workshop!", she shouted.

Everybody looked up to see Cupid flying around. EasterBunny let out a chuckle while everybody else watched.

"She's quite the ball of energy! Jack kinda reminds me of you sometimes.", said the EasterBunny. Jack didn't say anything because he knew Easter Bunny was right. Jack himself was an energetic personality and so does Cupid.


	8. Chapter 8:Thank You

As Cupid was spinning around and around the globe, when she stops.. she saw that Jack Frost was looking up at her. Smiling, Cupid decided for herself to thank him for saving her from Pitch Black. She would have be hurt or worse if he and the EasterBunny hadn't come to save her and be transported to Santa Clause's workshop. Cupid gracefully and softly landed. His wings were still up and high. EasterBunny was whispering in Jack's ear saying, "Oh uh she's looking at you."

All that Jack did was ignore what EasterBunny just said and focused on Cupid walking up to him. She stopped to stare at each other eye to eye. Before they could say anything to each other Cupid gave Jack Frost a kiss on the hands. The Tooth Fairy was shocked to see the background.

"Thank you for saving my life.",said Cupid sweetly,making Jack Frost smile ,and ,blush during a moment of silence. Santa decided to ended the silence,

"Alright let's make a home for Cupid to keep her safe.",said Santa.

Jack Frost,EasterBunny and Sandman follow him to get to it. Cupid slowly watched, Tooth Fairy was flying up behind her.

Cupid turned around.

She said "Oh sorry,Tooth,I didn't see you there.", she said with a smile.

Tooth Fairy managed only to give Cupid a mean look then turn away to continue flying away to go help the others leaving Cupid wondering,"Does she not like me?"


	9. Chapter 9:She Doesnt Like Me

While Santa and the other guardians were off to create Cupid's world to protect her from Pitch Black. They left Jack Frost with Cupid to protect her, if Pitch Black came to get her. He would be there to stop him from getting anywhere near her.

At Santa's Workshop~

Cupid and Jack Frost were walking around seeing the rest of the workshop. While walking, Cupid decided to start a conversation with Jack.

"So Jack, what's up with the Tooth Fairy?" asked Cupid.

"What nothing up with her, she's alright.",said Jack confused.

Cupid was trying to say something.

"She doesn't seem to like me that much...",said Cupid.

"What she's never like that towards me when I first got here.", said Jack.

"Really, what was she like?",asked Cupid.

"Well she wanted to check my teeth to see how good they are.",shared Jack with a laugh .

That memory of it that made Cupid laugh at the thought it. Jack smiled at her.

"You have a pretty smile, Jack.",said Cupid, "And you have a gorgeous giggle."

Jack winked almost making Cupid blush.

"Jack stop it!" She shouted. She let out a laugh making Jack laugh as a reply.

"You love to laugh don't ya?",noticed Jack.

"Well yeah of course if it's something funny.",said Cupid.

"Ya, I do that two.",he said as he looked into Cupid's eyes.

Then Cupid looked into Jack's eyes. Then, they heard rumbling outside.

"Santa's back already?",thought Jack as he went to go see with Cupid to greet Santa and the other guardians back.


	10. Chapter 10:Welcome Back

When Jack and Cupid arrived at the sleigh-drive through, Santa was the first one to hop off the sleigh. He greeted Jack with opened arms,Jack ran over to hug him. Tooth Fairy flew in and gave Jack a big tight hug.

"Welcome back, Tooth.",said Jack with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm so glad to see you.",said Tooth with a smile. It madeJack smile. While they continued to hug, Cupid was in the background, watching the both of them hug.

Tooth opened her eyes glaring at Cupid. This made Cupid a little frightened and she walked off.

After hugging, Jack realized that Cupid left and he decided to go after her. This left Tooth Fairy behind.


	11. Chapter 11:What Did You Do?

Cupid ran and ran until she felt like using her wings to fly. She flew towards the open window.

"Cupid!",called out a familiar voice.

Cupid turned around it was Jack, trying to catch up to her.

"Sorry Jack, I guess I came here at a bad time!", blurted Cupid,in a moment.

She spun around,then ,continued to fly up again. Jack stopped her.

"No,this wasn't a bad time, Cupid! You came at the right time! If it weren't for me ,or Easter Bunny, or, the both of us, you could've wound up captured by Pitch Black.", said Jack Frost. "Well..." replied Cupid with a voice shaking.

She looked down. She could see Santa,Tooth Fairy,Easter Bunny and Sandman trying to catch up to Jack Frost.

"Maybe that's how it should be!",huffed Cupid.

She flew off without anybody stopping her.Jack was completely speechless he didn't know what to do next. He looked down at everybody else looking up at him. He didn't know what to say to them. He had was his eye on Tooth Fairy. Jack's face changed. He looked serious.Jack flew quickly down to Tooth Fairy.

"What did you do!?", he shouted angrily.

"What...Jack, I didn't do anything! What are you talking about?",asked Tooth Fairy.

She acted like everything is completely normal.

"I said..what did you do? You were acting completely different when Cupid got here!"said Jack.

"Jack...I didn't do anything! Why are you so mad at me?", asked Tooth Fairy.

"I am mad at you because this is not like you, Tooth! You weren't rude to me when I got here! Why were you so mean to Cupid when she got here huh!?",yelled Jack.

Tooth Fairy went completely silent.

"He's right, what did I do?",she thought to herself.

This left everybody in a moment of silence.

"Ugh , whatever, I'm going to see where Cupid went.",said Jack as he took off in search for Cupid.

Meanwhile In The Skies~

Cupid flew and flew as fast as she could.

"Maybe Jack Frost isn't the one for me...",she thought to herself as she continued to fly away with a tear in her eye.

While flying, she could see a black smoke-shaped horse with dark figure heading towards her. As the horse stops her in her tracks, the dark figure on the horse turned out to be Pitch Black himself!

"Where did you think your going?", he said in a sinister tone.

"I'm running away, now, back off!",answered Cupid.

She brought out her bow and arrow. She was ready to shoot an arrow.

She rained arrows down on Pitch! He dodged them until, Cupid ran out of arrows.

"Oh look...Cupid ran out of arrows...",scornful Pitch Black had a creepy tone.

Pitch quickly grabbed Cupid by the collar, "You're coming with me!"

He shouted as they flew off.


	12. Chapter 12:Cupid Where Are You?

In the skies Jack searched and searched for Cupid. There was no sign of her.

"Cupid!",yelled Jack.

He went in different directions searching for Cupid.

"Cupid, where are you!?",shouted Jack.

.Jack was panting really heavy. He could hear his own heart beating. He sped off,with no plan, to who knows where.. but, he didn't care. He must find Cupid and bring her home~

Meanwhile~

Tooth Fairy looked straight up in the starry sky. She felt so guilty for the way she treated Cupid. Jack said it wasn't because of the idea that Tooth had a crush on him.

As a matter of fact, Jack didn't know that Tooth had feelings for him,or, that she was jealous that Cupid.

Tooth Fairy flapped her wings rising towards the sky,

"Tooth what are you doing!?",yelled Santa.

"I'm going after him to help him find Cupid!", said Tooth Fairy.

Before she went, the Easter Bunny stopped her,

"Tooth! Wait, don't you think you done enough towards Cupid?", said Easter Bunny.

"What who..me?" ,asked Tooth Fairy.

"Listen Tooth, we saw and heard! Jack said you were just jealous of Cupid!" ,shared Easter Bunny.

"I was...but I learned my lesson and wanna help him find her.",said Tooth Fairy.

" If you're helping Jack to find her,then, I'll come too. He is my best friend and I'll never want leave his side.",said Easter Bunny.

Tooth Fairy gave Easter Bunny a big hug. What he said had made him blush red! Then, wide hugs, gave great warmth.

"Tooth, if you and Easter Bunny are going, we'll come too.",…offered Santa Tooth's eyes opened wide to what Santa had said.

"Really you would do that?" asked Tooth happily.

"Of course were guardians after all we gotta stick together." Says Santa Tooth Fairy smiled.

She was glad the other guardians forgave her and decided to help her to find Jack Frost and Cupid to bring them home.


	13. Chapter 13:We’ll Make A Deal

Meanwhile In A Very Dark Area~

Cupid was thrown into a dark cell by Pitch Black. Pitch slammed the gates to her cell. Cupid quickly got up and ran to have her face close to his face,

"What are you going to do with me!?",she growled.

"What I am going to do with you?",he said with a smirk on his face.

That smirk wasn't going to be good for Cupid. That meant something already.

Pitch is thinking about something bad to do to her.

"I'm going to keep you in here for a little while,until Jack Frost and his friends come to get you. Then, I'll trap them!" said Pitch Black.

He felt like he was going to win.

"You'll never do that. I saw what Jack Frost could do and his amazing he'll be able to stop you!yelled Cupid.

"We'll see about that! I broke his staff before and I could do it again.. haha.",cackled Pitch Black. "We'll see about that!",yelled Cupid.

"Fine then, Cupid...I'll make a deal with you.",said Pitch Black.

"Alright, tell me!",said Cupid.

"I'll let you out...", said Cupid.

"If you marry me...",said Pitch with a smile.

Cupid was so shocked that Pitch could say that, she didn't know what to say about that.


	14. Chapter 14:Stop Right There!

Cupid was silent and didn't know what to say. She didn't want to marry Pitch Black because he tried to kidnap her. This is her chance to get out of the cell. Cupid took a huge breath as she was getting ready to speak,

"Stop right there!", yelled Jack Frost.

He came right in time.

"Jack!", shouted Cupid excitedly.

She was happy that Jack Frost came right on time.Jack Frost was looking angry at Pitch so angry that he looked like he was about to slap him.

"Jack...I'm surprised you came just in time.", said Pitch with a grin on his face.

"Let Cupid go!",yelled Jack.

He aimed his stick at Pitch getting ready to shoot his ice magic in his face.

"Let her go...hmmm, just so you know..we were just planning our wedding." claimed Pitch Black. "It's not true ,Jack ,don't listen to him!",shouted Cupid.

Jack didn't know who was listening. All he cared was focusing his eyes on Pitch.

"Cupid would not fall for someone like you!" Yelled Jack Frost "Oh really...how about a fight to the death." Says Pitch with a smile "Fine!" Yelled out Jack Cupid didn't know what was going on but by the sound of their voices sounds like they are getting ready to fight.


	15. Chapter 15:I Will Marry You

Jack and Pitch Black fought and fought. Cupid watched, not knowing what to do. All she could see was that Jack Frost was almost losing the battle and Pitch was ready to finish him off.

"Ah man! This is so bad.. this is really bad!",panicked Cupid.

Cupid remembered that her bow was still strapped to her back. Cupid could've laughed at how she had forgot. It wasn't the time for laughter. It was time to stop the fighting!

Cupid shot an arrow. It went straight through the bars of the cell. Cupid quickly flew out as fast as she could to stop the fighting.

"Guys stop!",she shouted.

The fight was paused. Both Jack and Pitch turned towards what Cupid had to say,

"Alright Pitch, you win...I'll marry you.",said Cupid.

Jack. had no reaction to what Cupid said. Pitch smirked as he went up to Cupid to hold her hands.

"Fine then.",he said.


	16. Chapter 16:Where Could They Be?

Meanwhile.. Above In The Clouds~

Santa,Tooth Fairy,Easter Bunny and Sandman took Santa's sled in search for Cupid. Jack and Santa got a hold of the reindeers and he steered them left and to the right. This made him sweat above his eyebrows and forehead.

Even though it's not hot outside, he was worried for Jack and Cupid. Where were they?

"Oh, where could they be?",he asked himself.

He was worried. He made the reindeers go faster and faster. They zoomed left and right. Tooth Fairy,Easter Bunny, and ,Sandman were as worried as Santa was,until the sled stopped.

Tooth Fairy,Easter Bunny, and ,Sandman looked down below. They saw a old broken bed below. The bed had a hole.The three of them looked at each other, and then, jumped out of the sled heading straight down.

Tooth Fairy flew down to where Easter Bunny was falling straight down, Sandman went too. Santa was watching them from above. Before deciding to steer his reindeers down below,he wanted to follow them and go save Jack and Cupid.


	17. Chapter 17:The Wedding’s Off

Back In Pitch Black's Lair~

Jack was locked in his cell while he watching Pitch and Cupid have their wedding ceremony. Jack was basically not happy that Cupid would choose to marry a monster like Pitch Black.

Pitch knew the wedding would have tons of his nightmares like the wedding guests,and even the priest.

As the wedding began to start, Cupid walked down the aisle in a beautiful pink wedding dress that made Jack blush. He couldn't help that Cupid and Pitch were getting married, but , Cupid looked so beautiful in that dress he couldn't stop blushing.

Cupid reached Pitch Black, she was sweating tremendously. It was because she didn't wanna marry Pitch Black. What could she do to stop Jack and Pitch from fighting in the first place?

She couldn't watch Jack get hurt. This was the only solution for Jack Frost? To live married as though she is the most meanest person on the planet! As soon as the nightmare was beginning to read the vows their attentions were turned away when they heard a crash through the ceiling it was the other guardians.

"The wedding's off!",; the Easter Bunny.


	18. Chapter 18:The Gaurdians Vs Pitch Black

Pitch Black watched as the Guardians landed on their feet in position for a fight. Thats when Pitch Black got annoyed,

"You just ruined MY wedding!",he yelled out.

Cupid was excited that the Guardians came to rescue her along with Jack Frost.

"Yay, go Guardians !",shouted Cupid in excitement.

Even though this was a serious moment, she couldn't help but be excited that the Guardians came to save her life.

Everyone surrounded her in an awkward circle.

Cupid shouted out and Jack Frost in the cell woo-hooed..

"Hmmm.", thought Pitch Black.

"Where were we ?..oh yeah!",shouted Pitch Black.

Pitch Black remembered, as the Guardians went back into fighting position.

Jack couldn't help but be excited for the big fight to see if the Guardians would win so they could finally go home.


	19. Chapter 19:The Battle

Jack and Cupid were watching the big fight happening. They were cheering on the guardians. It seemed throughout the fight, the guardians were winning. This was a good sign. As soon as Pitch Black made his move, he aimed his spear towards Tooth Fairy.

That shocked Cupid, because even though she and Tooth Fairy didn't get along in the past, she didn't want to see Tooth Fairy die.

So she grabbed out her bow in arrows to shoot Pitch Black in the back.This lead him to fall down unconscious. That gave time for the guardians,Cupid and Jack Frost to escape. Before they escaped,Cupid had to break Jack Frost out of his cell.

After she broke out Jack Frost, he hugged her tightly.

"I was worried about you.",he said as Cupid hugs him back.

"Me too.",she said as she hugged him back.

"Come on guys let's go!",shouted out Tooth Fairy.

The group was getting ready to leave. Their attention was focused on the Tooth Fairy. They turned to face each other. Both of them giggled as they blushed at each other. Then, they tried to catch up with Tooth Fairy.

Meanwhile In The Skies~

While heading home back to the North Pole, Cupid said "What are we going to do with Pitch?",asked Cupid.

"Don't worry he'll be taken care of in a jiff.",said Jack Frost with a wink.

This Cupid blush yet giggle.

"Hey Cupid, would you like to become a guardian?",asked Santa.

"What's that?",asked Cupid.

"It's when you become a guardian to protect the children's wonders and dreams.",explained Santa.

Cupid didn't know what to say but the job did really sound good.

"Sure."answered Cupid.

They continued their journey back to the North Pole.

The End


End file.
